Two Of A Kind
by Blacklight14
Summary: After months of peace, Sgt. James Heller receives an unexpected visitor on his doorstep; Alex J. Mercer. Watch as the two Evolved shake the world under their combined might, and fight an enemy even stronger than them.
1. You Should Be Dead

**Hey guys, I wanted to do a story that instead of just making Heller and Alex enemies, why not have them be friends? In this story I wanted to explore the fact that with all things considered, James and Alex are brothers, not born from the same mother, but both born from black light. Regarding Sgt. Heller I wanted to blend his former nicer, patient, and understanding personality with his rude, angry, and impatient personality in prototype 2. Alex I wanted to be completely different around James, Dana, and Amaya, in comparison to his colder personality around those not within his inner circle'. This will also be Alex with the character traits from P1, and not generic villain from P2. Most importantly I wanted to look at both characters equally, in hopes that the community will realize that we can like both, and write for both.**

**I wanted to put humor in it, since I figured the two would just be funny together.**

**This will be my third story, but I've only been writing for a few weeks or so, so forgive me for any mistakes, please enjoy guys. :)**

"...How the hell?" Is the only thing Sgt. James Heller could mutter as his rival, his supposed to be dead rival, appeared on his doorstep...with flowers?

It had been nine months since Alex's defeat by Heller in Time Square, where both his arms were ripped off, and his body savagely ripped apart by sharp metal claws before being assimilated entirely. It was shortly after this that James took his daughter(after a heartfelt reunion) and Dana out of the red zone, and back to the old Heller home in the Yellow Zone. They would have left NYZ had there not been more work to do, like still defending them from Blackwatch and the small number of infected that stayed. It was a rough, awkward, start at first with him killing Dana's brother and being reunited with his daughter after so long, giving them a few problems reconnecting with each other and the constant worry of snipers looking at them through their windows. But things began to get better again and they became kind of like a real family.

Heller and his daughter grew very close to the last Mercer over the first few weeks, Amaya even beginning calling her big sister after a small amount of time. Dana started teaching the young girl how to hack into complicated security networks(and sending Rooks some rather disturbing images involving Furries). James and Dana stayed up after Amaya was asleep and just talk about everything that happened in their strange lives, all growing closer too each other.

Of course there were other things, more _important_ things, that need to be done. When ever Blackwatch activity spiked up, Dana would send James to the correct coordinates, and he would handle the problem, a system that they had grown use to as it was a daily job for seven months, Blackwatch was so crippled by Heller's constant killing of their men, they pulled out of the Yellow and Red Zones, keeping all their remaining troops in the Green Zone. The citizens of both these zones were as happy as they could be, no more experiments, no more murders, no rapes, no stealing, no killing, everything was back to the way it was used too, and they all thanked the Athena a.k.a Dana Mercer, and Codename Hades a.k.a. James Heller as their saviors.

Even the Marines still posted in those zones, were thankful to the sergeant, and even decided against giving Blackwatch any information regarding the group. Heller became a legend amongst the Marines, even after his infection, he stayed true to the Corps, not once attacking them or anyone else who didn't deserve it.

Semper Fi

After consuming Alex, James was two times as powerful as before, as such, he used his new found strength to destroy not only Blackwatch, but the remainder of the infection. The problem was that the remaining infected where multiplying at a fast rate. There were no more walkers thanks to James's city wide Devastator, but there was Brawlers, Juggernauts, and Behemoths were still around and stronger than ever.

James then had an idea. Alex Mercer poisoned the Whitelight cure with his blood culture right? Why couldn't he just de-poison it? So he did just that. He ordered his four personal Brawlers to steal all Whitelight containers they could find, and bring it to the Empire State Building in the Red Zone. He then simply chucked the barrels all over the city, creation a huge cloud of Whitelight that destroyed every remaining infected but his own Brawlers, who were immune to the gases.

After all that work was said and done, James spent the last two months peacefully. Blackwatch stopped sending troops out to look for him, the infected were gone, and there was no evolved to kill. He simply used his 'vacation' to spend time with both Dana and Amaya, something he enjoyed greatly after all the fighting he'd been doing. He even foolishly thought that the rest of his life would be as simple as these last few months were. So when the supposed to be dead, world dominating, evil Alex Mercer showed up on his door randomly one day, with a bouquet of roses no less, needless to say that he was a little surprised.

Heller was taken from his thoughts when Mercer coughed up in his fist, and greeted awkwardly."Um...I uh brought flowers for Dana."

_'Thank god they're not for me.' _thought James relieved on the inside, but saying nothing outwardly.

"..."

"Is it ok if i come in?"

"..."

"*sigh*Can you say something."

"...You're Alex Mercer, right, not some kid wearing a costume, or a bum looking for a place to stay?"

"Well, Yes why-"

Alex was cut of as he received a Blacklight powered boot to the face that sent him flying through several buildings. He crashed through the walls of a large, old warehouse, landing on the wall's rubble and quickly shook off the hit. As he was getting up, he saw James dive down through the other building's rubble with a Shockwave, sending debris flying in every direction. They looked at each other for a moment, before Heller charged him again, this time with his Musclemass, an ability Alex didn't realize he had. Thinking quickly, Alex jumped over Heller and created a web of tendrils from his body that immobilized him. He then turned both of his arms into Whipfist, and furthered his hold on the angry man.

Heller struggled hard against his bonds, but found that he was unable to move except for a few inches." Let me go you bastard!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You tried to take over the world, use my daughter, kill me, betrayed your own crazy ass evolved, and you tried to take over the world!" Heller shouted at the hooded man, who was now in front of him repeating his first reason.

Alex sighed, and responded as calmly as he could to the man." Look, I would have already tried to kill you if that was my goal right? I'll explain everything that happened to you, but you have to trust me Sgt. Heller"

_'Not that I can blame him if he doesn't.'_

To Alex's surprise, James sat their for a second in thought, before giving him a nod. " Alright Mercer, I'll give you the benefit of a doubt, but if you try anything, especially to my daughter, I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them."

Alex paused for a moment, before releasing James from his bonds, and returning his arms to normal. Heller looked at him before nodding his head back to the small house he was kicked from." We'll talk there, less eyes on us, and Dana and Maya are not home yet." Both men then took a great leap back towards Heller's home, landing with a thud on the surprisingly durable roof. Opening a hatch on the rooftop, James motioned for Alex to enter, and cautiously followed in after him.

Alex walked down the small flight of stairs, and into what he perceived to be the living room. Looking around he surprisingly saw a few pictures of his sister with the Hellers, with her looking happy, happier than he last remembered seeing her. Alex took a seat on a large, red couch, while Heller sat across from him on a black, single seat couch with a leg rest.

"So Mercer." Heller began, eying him suspiciously."You wanted talk right? So talk." James finished while staring in his enemies eyes.

_'What is he up to?'_

Alex sat there for a moment, looking James in the eye, before replying."I'm sorry brother." Says Alex.

"What?" Replies a now confused Heller, leaning up slightly from his chair.

Now standing up, Alex tells him again." I said I'm sorry. I Never meant for all of these people to die, or to steal your daughter from you, to hurt my sister, to turn you into a monster like I am, but I had no choice... do you remember Elizabeth Greene"?

James now stood up as well and turned to Alex with confusion now even more apparent on his face " The crazy bitch who controlled the infected in Hope and the first Manhattan outbreak?". Alex only nodded in response. "What does she have to do with this?"

" As you already know, she was consumed by me during the first outbreak in time square. Greene attempted to infect not only the city, but the world, in order to unite everyone under one mind. Sound familiar?" Asked Alex.

A dawn of understanding came to James " So she was controlling you from the inside out?"

"Yes and no," Replies Alex." my disappointment in humanity was genuine, as well as the need to change the world, but she was able to influence my mind in great lengths during my time of weakness in order to get me to go to dangerous levels to ensure that change. I didn't even know til it was too late."

" So how did you survive, you know, me consuming you? And how are you free from her control now?" asked James curiously.

"Wait no death threats, no threatening to skull fuck me(**which literally happened in Prototype 2**), or rip my head off?" Replies a very confused Alex" I was expecting to have to fight you again."

Letting out a small laugh, James said " Trust me, I can tell the bullshit from the truth, how do you think I came to distrust you before?"

With his own snort of amusement Alex replied " Good that's less crap to deal with"

"Now to answer your Question, I was able to slip a small piece of biomass away from my body, a second away from when you fully consumed the rest of me; thanks for that by the way. Now a tendril of biomass, I was able to sense, **feel **my dismembered limbs, that were taken off. I assimilated my biomass back into my being a day or two later and was able to rebuild my body."

Now turning away from James and looking at a picture of Dana on the table, he continued. " While this was happening green's consciousness was in a disoriented state. I used this to my advantage and neutralized her completely, destroying her memories and what was left of her... her voice was annoying anyway, no one wants a dog barking at them for the rest of their life...their very long life." Both men laughed at Alex's small joke, the tension in the room was now officially gone.

They stood there for a moment both in deep thought, processing everything that has happened to them over the last three years. After a minute, James slowly walked towards Alex with a small smile on his face, and extended his right hand. Alex looked at his it surprised, before a smile( Well his version of a smile, which was a light smirk) formed under his hood as well, and shook the hand of his friend, no, his brother, the only one out there like him. Neither realized that this moment would create a never ending pact of brotherhood, one that would not break, one that would empower them for the rest of their lives.

Both the prototypes, Two strongest of the beings in the world, have formed an alliance with each other.

_'Thud'_

Both men turned around as the back door to the house opened loudly, with Dana and Maya walking through. Alex stood their, eyes wide like a deer in head lights. Neither female noticed the two, as they talked with each other and walked into the kitchen, and put some groceries on the counter. Both men stood their for a moment as the woman put the groceries into their respective places, glancing at each other with a _' How do we explain this shit?'_ expression on their faces. It was then that Dana decided to walk out into the living room, seeing James's arm stick out of the door way, from the corner of her eye.

"Jimmy, what are y-" Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw her older brother standing there, alive, and looking back at her with his signature hood covering up any expression he may have been making. Alex looked at her for a second, before quickly sending tendrils out to recover his flowers.

He then held them out to his frozen sister" I..uh...heard women like flowers, for...an uh...apology." He said to her awkwardly. Dana looked at James for a second, then looked at the flowers, then looked at Alex, before she did something very uncharacteristic of a women as tough as her.

She fainted.

Both men stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Maya came out the kitchen as well in a quick pace, after hearing the body drop onto the wooden tiles " Dad! what happ-." she paused when her gaze met Alex's, who waved unenthusiastically at her. The 2 black light gods watched as she too fainted, and landed on Dana's still unconscious body.

Alex rubbed his forehead, before calmly saying " That could have gone better."

"No shit mercer, no shit. "

"Should we...move them?"

"No, they'll just freak out, you know how women are. They'll wake up eventually. In the mean time, do you wanna watch the game? Giants vs Steelers."

Alex looked at him amazed, before surprising James by replying "Ya sure...my money is on the Giants."


	2. Love Dog small update

"...What the hell happened?" Moaned Dana who was on the floor, as she looked around dizzily. Feeling a weight on her chest, she looked down to see a fainted Amaya, using her as a pillow."Amaya? Amaya wake up." She told the girl as she shook her shoulder.

Amaya's eyes fluttered open and with her usual upbeat tone she said "Hey big sis! Why are we on the floor?"

Shooting herself up from the ground(after moving the eight year old out of the way of course), Dana quickly turned to the living room and saw her brother with James on the couch. Even more unexpected is that they were watching football, while wasting her beer that they don't even need. Maya moved up to her side, and then cowered behind her as soon as she saw the hooded man.

" Manning pulls it off again Alex, our boy is taken the giants to the top!" James exclaimed excitingly to his companion.

Alex took a large gulp of the beer in his hand, before replying." You must give the receiver some credit too Sgt. Heller, didn't look like he was going to make i-"

*cough* *cough*

Both men turned around slowly as they saw a _**pissed **_off Dana looking at them with one arm on her hip, and the other pressing Amaya's head to her leg, cutting off her hearing. Now those who know Dana Mercer, know she has quite a potty mouth. Those same people also knew that she is a tough, angry woman. So when she started shouting profanities at the two men, It wasn't much of a surprise for either.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE JAMES? HOW THE _FUCKING _HELL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE? AND YOU DRUNK ALL OF MY FUCKING BEER! I ALMOST GOT SHOT FOR IT, IN ORDER TO SPEND ONE NIGHT WHERE I CAN DRINK AWAY ALL MY BULLSHIT PROBLEMS, BUT WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW? ALEX, I WANT YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HER-." The woman was cut off, when Alex shot up from his seat and went across the room in a blur, and hugged her tightly to his body.

"I'm so, so sorry Dana" Alex said, with a a tear only visible to her dripping down his face. "I wasn't my self, it was that bitch Greene. I would have never done this to you, or to the world. Please believe me, you must believe me" Dana froze in shock for a few moments, processing what he had just said to her.

The man that was a murderer of thousands, the one responsible for causing chaos and making life for all in New York Zero a living hell, the world's most dangerous man that never showed a single amount of emotion ever since the second outbreak. And was now hugging her and crying, saying he was sorry for all he done. The same man was her older brother, who despite everything, she still loved deeply.

She hugged him back.

"It's ok Alex, I forgive you," She told the man, who she clenched onto tightly." You're back to normal? You're my big brother again?" Alex, only nodded to her, as he began to release his hold on her.

Dana watched in curiosity, as Alex brought the flowers from earlier to her "I-I got these roses from a shop in the Green Zone, she said they where well grown and thought they would be good fo-."

"I can't accept these Alex," Dana informed her brother, who's head lowered a bit. She lifted his chin up with her hand and continued" because I'm allergic to roses dummy, remember?"

Alex had the decency to look a little embarrassed, and replied. " Oh...that's right, sorry." Alex then chose to do something unexpected. He turned around and took the flowers to Amaya, who was now by her father's side, holding his hand. Alex got down on one knee to Amaya's eye level, and with a kind smile, he held them out to Amaya.

The young girl stood like a statue, unsure of what to do, until her father gently lead her forward with his hand " Go ahead Maya, it's ok. Mr. Mercer is one of us now." That was all Amaya needed, as she grabbed the large bouquet with both her hands.

"Thank you." She said politely, as she returned to her father's side sniffing the roses. James picked the eight year old girl up, and placed her on his shoulders.

"It's getting late guys, I'm going to take Amaya upstairs and get her ready for bed." James informed to his friends, as he began to walk up the stairs.

"But dad, I already took a nap today." Amaya moaned to her father.

"Amaya we've talked about this, nine o clock is bed time. " She pouted in defeat in response. " Tell you what, if you beat me in rock paper scissors upstairs, I'll let you stay up with your vita." He added to the girl, who began beaming with delight.

She always won.

The Mercers watched as the Hellers walked upstairs with small smiles on their faces." Would've never expected the man to be such a good dad when I first met him." Said Alex who took the same seat he was in and motioned for Dana to sit next to him on the dark red love seat.

" I always figured he would be. He did tear new york apart to find her." Dana replied to her brother, while turning the TV off.

The siblings quietly sat in the living room, not a sound but the muffled voices of James and Amaya upstairs.

When you are with a person you know well, a person in which you have a strong connection to, no words need to be spoken at all. The other knows what your thinking without the need to even say it. That's is what the Mercer duo have, that is why Dana could believe Alex so easily.

Dana slowly rested her head on her brother's shoulder, as she closed her eyes." Good night Lexi, I love you."

Alex ran his hand though her hair, and replied softly. " I love you too Dana."

(Upstairs, 2 hours later)

James Heller sat on the end of his daughters bed, and stroked his daughters face lovingly as she slept. A tear fell down his face, as he remembered his late wife. She looked just like Collette when she was eight years old. James Heller and Collete Washington new each other since they where five. While James grew up in New york, Colette was a girl from Orlando. Her parents had been close friends of his own, who wanted to move some where else after problems in the area they had been.

She was the girl he fell in love with, even before he actually liked girls.

For years she had been his best friend through out grade school, always by his side. She was his first and only girlfriend (he didn't need anyone else), She was the person who comforted him after his parents tragic death, she was the first one to greet him with open arms as he returned from his missions, and she was the mother of his beautiful child. Colette had been there for every major event that happened in his life. It was funny, he always thought from the very first moment she spoke to him, that they would be together until the day they died.

That was the thought of a mere boy.

She was gone now. Ripped away from their family by the damn virus. When he thought Alex was evil, and he killed him on the roof in the Red Zone, James had got some closure. Alex gave him the chance to put her death on something. He believed that he stopped the thing that took his love's life away. That was gone now. Alex wasn't bad, it wasn't his fault, it was Green's, and she wasn't around anymore for James to destroy. All the emotions he was able to lock up before, came pouring out of his very heart. James had tried so many times to cry over Collete, begging the lord to allow him to wash away his pain, and free his mind. It now seems that his prayers have been answered.

He was cut from his thought, as a soft knock sounded off the wooden door frame. Looking up while absorbing the tears back into his body, James saw that it was Alex, who held an unreadable expression under his hood. He watched as Alex mouthed the words. ''Meet me on the roof''' before walking away quietly.

James looked back down at Amaya, and gave her a peck on the forehead. Walking out of the room, James turned around and looked at his daughter one last time, before closing the door quietly.

(On The Roof, 2 minutes later)

As James climbed onto the grainy roof, he saw Alex sitting on the far edge, looking up at the moon. It was shining greatly in the quiet night.

"It's strange Sgt. Heller," He started, while looking at the glowing rock. " with all of our power, we are still nothing to all that is out there."

Sitting down next to his new brother, James replied quietly. " There are forces out there that we could never hope to understand in all our remaining years. Never really took time to acknowledge how small we really are. "Alex nodded silently, while still keeping his eyes pointed upward.

"Never saw you as an emotional person until this evening Mercer" Sated James as he looked at the sky.

" I'm not...I just care for Dana. She is the only person in this world that I have left, she connects me to my old life, and she has always looked out for me" Replied Alex.

" I understand" Said James, as he thought back on all he did to get Maya back" I understand completely.

Both men sat in silence for another few minutes before Alex spoke up again " Why were you such quick to trust me? Your military dossier said you had a deep hate for me that bordered on psychotic. With all that you did for revenge, it's just...unexpected"

James laughed to himself as he replied " Ya I did hate you, I hated you more than anything else in this world. But then I saw some of your memories, everything that happened during the first outbreak. I under stood how you felt, and why you felt that way. Dana told me a lot about you, and I could only listen to her, it was the only way I could provide comfort. It took a while, but i understood why you did it. I've seen the wars, I've been _**in **_the wars, I've seen the worst that humanity has offered, and understand why you wanted to change all of that. Hell, If it wasn't for Maya being abducted, The overbearing hive mind control, and the large amount of people who would have turned into walkers instead of evolved, I might have even let you release the white light. ...fuck man, that thought has always been the one that scared me the most."

"What's wrong James?" Alex asked the man, who turned to him surprised.

James quickly tried to cover up his emotions by quickly attempting to reply."Nothing."

"James."

"It really is-."

"Bullshit."

Realizing the man was going to keep pushing on, James reluctantly told him." It's about my wife, I just miss her you know. I have no closure, I didn't even get to say good bye. It was my fault Alex, I could have had her leave the city with Amaya early on, but I was so stupid. I trusted Blackwatch, I thought with them there nothing could go wrong. They told her to stay at home, and despite how she felt I asked her to stay there. Now look at what happened...it's all my fault." James poured everything out to his friend, who gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder.

With each word James's voice shot out the disappointment, the anger, the sadness, and the pain that he had bottled up inside for months, under the guise of a impenetrable man." I can't even bring myself to go to her grave." Alex sat there for a moment, looking at his friend, who returned look down at the ground below, his face frozen in grief.

Alex looked at James in regret. Ever since he returned to him self, he couldn't help but feel angry at himself for allowing this to happen. He know James would forgive him, despite his roughness sometimes he was good man, but Alex couldn't forgive himself yet. This was strengthened as he watched his friend greave over the death of his wife, a death that he caused along with thousands of others. Putting his disappointment to himself away, Alex began to think of what he could do to help James through this. Alex's eyes widened a little as he had an idea.

_'Sgt Heller is not goign to approve of this'_ Thought Alex as he sneaked his arm towards Heller's own.

Grabbing James by the arm and jumping far off towards a building in the distance, Alex informed the man "Come on, I'm taking you to see your wife James. Trust me, this is for your own good." James tried to break from the man's grasp, but quickly found himself wrapped in a contracting group of tendrils. Heller roared in defiance, as he was curried like a sack of potatoes to the last place he wanted to be in the world, his wife's grave.

"Alex, I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of here" stated James angrily as when rushed into his face.

_' There goes that alliance' _thought Alex as he continued on through the night sky with a struggling James.

Unknown to the two, a pair of large muscular men with red tubes running through their body's started tailing them as soon as they left the Heller's home. " We are in pursuit of both targets sir, We need as many Phase 3 soldiers as we can get get to provide back up. Tonight, we Commence operation: Blackout"

**How did you enjoy that chapter guys?** **I'm looking for a person who would be willing to become a beta reader for this story. Any help would be appreciated. Anyway, review and pm me with any questions. :)**


	3. Grave Thoughts

_**Sorry it took so long to bring this to you guys. Ronan X524  
**_

_** was the beat reader for the last two chapters, you should give him a shout out. Thanks for the help.  
**_

_**This chapter i had to do by myself, tell me how everything came out in the reviews. and please for the love of god, Review!  
**_

**_Or Alex Mercer will find you...(a/N)_  
**

**"MHMMMMMM HMMMMMMMM MHHHHHHHHHH" **Screamed James from behind his bonds, as he was carried through the graveyard by his equal.

"Please Sgt, I'm only doing this to hel-"**  
**

**"MHMMMMMMMMM HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHM"  
**

" I can't even understand-" Alex was cut off as a rouge tendril hit him hard in the head"...I get the gist of what your saying " Alex received another hit to the head " Look James, this is for the best and you know it. You are just afraid, not angry, scared. Isn't that right?"**  
**

All of a sudden James stopped struggling" hmm mhm hmmm, hmm. Hmm" James mumbled lightly.

And then came the Burning rage again.

" ...**HMMMMMMMMMMMMM**" screamed James, as Alex sighed, and swiftly continuing through the graves.

_'I'm way too young for this crap'_ the technically 2 year old Alex muttered to himself, as he approached the row of graves belonging completely to the Heller family.

"James I'm going to release you, don't do anything drastic"

**"HMMm HMMmm HMMm HHm HHMMMm**( Ill show you drastic mother fucker)"

No sooner than James mumbled this, Alex released him from his bindings. Heller stretched his limbs for moment, before looking at his friend with murder in his eyes. His arms began to switch to their muscle mass ability, while Alex held his up in surrender

"Now Sgt, I think you are over rea-" he was cut off as James picked him him by the collar of his shirt, and threw him a few feet over his shoulder.

Alex blanked in curiosity at the softness of the throw. His eyes lit up with understanding, as James bent down over his wife's grave. Alex watched as he rubbed the tombstone slightly, rubbing his finger tips over her name. To Alex's surprise, James bowed his head in prayer.

_'He of all people is the religious type? who would have guessed?'_ thought Alex, as he watched the man.

Mercer sat down on a tombstone(So messed up), As he watched the man in silence.

He figured they would be there for a while.

Alex was right. James sat down at the tomb for an hour, maybe more, saying light words to his wife. Alex didn't truly understand the concept of prayer or religion. Mercer knew from experience, there was no higher calling, or some benevolent being. He knew that James must have understood it as well, his mind said it all when Alex was inside him for a brief time. There is only two stages to go through, life and death. The closest thing a person could reach of the 'Next' life, was to be consumed by him or James.

That's more like burning in hell.

James sighed, as he thought of his late wife. For a moment he was willing to turn around and kill Alex, his mind still thinking that it was his fault somewhere deep inside of him. His logical side quickly nullified that thought, as he realized it wasn't the man's fault. Alex had been just as much of a victim as James, Dana, and even Colette were.**(a/n All victims of prototype 2 writer Dan Jolly. Trolololol a/n) **They all lost something in the out break, maybe even Alex more than the rest of man was forced to kill millions just because some crazy red haired bitch couldn't stay dead. Despite knowing all of this, James was still surprised at how well they got along so quickly. In the beginning, he trusted Alex mostly because he knew Colette would want him to give the man the chance.

_'She was that kinda women' _thought James, as he pattered her grave._'You made me a stronger man'_

By the end of the day however, they became what you could call friends, or acquaintance at the least. He suppose that would due to them technically having a piece of each other. James still had most of Alex's old biomass, while Alex had a few pieces of his. This pretty much made them brothers, as Alex put it. He summed that up to why he just tossed him away, instead of stabbing Alex for doing this. James guess that in a way, he felt appreciative that someone as unemotional as Mercer usually is would try and do something to help him.

Then again, being forced to talk to your dead wife is a little drastic.

James Slowly got up, deciding it was about time to leave. James knew that leaving the girls at home for too long by themselves was a bad idea. He ran his finger over Collette's grave one more time, before walking back towards Alex.

The hooded man turned his eyes up slightly as a figure appeared in front of him. Noticing that it was James, he got up cautiously, and held a hand onto his shoulder.

"Was I right? did it help Sgt?" Alex asked him, his voice offering a very slight comfort that a normal man wouldn't pick up.

James just shrugged his hand off his shoulder, similar to their first meeting "Yeah... thanks man. ...just Don't do it again"  
Alex offered him a smile in return" No, seriously don't do it again, I'll kill you" As Alex watched Jame's dead pan expression, his smile faded a bit.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Both stood their awkwardly, hearing nothing but the sound of wind flowing, honking horns of the cars that filler the city, the sound of people talking in the distance, and the sound of guns being loaded.

"Wait a min-" James was cut off as a sniper round flew into his skull, his whole head coming apart like a smashed melon.

Alex turned around to find the culprit, but was cut off himself, as another round went out and burst through his rib cage. Looking to his left, he could see Jame's headless body regenerating itself, while creating a protective shield around both of them. Alex figured out why, as a tank shell sent them flying off their feet. Grabbing the still healing body of the Sgt, Alex jumped high up into the air, aiming at a building not far from them.

He figured they would have better leverage up high.

As they soared through the air, Alex found himself kicked out of the sky, Heller falling right next to him. Looking up, he only had moments to react before a super soldier dropped down, bringing both his feet on Alex's chest. A crater formed, and a shockwave fowled the man impressive force.

"Remember me Mercer?" Taunted the D Code, As he pressed a boot to Alex's neck.

"No" stated Alex, as he tried to fathom why this Super soldier was able to over power him "But you will remember him" The soldier looked at him in confusion, before James came from his right side and dropped kicked him in the face.

"You ok emo king?" James asked Alex, as he pulled him up by the wrist.

"Yeah I'm fine" responded Alex, while brushing seem dirt off his jacket "Wait, I'm not emo..."

"Sureeee"

"..."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Alex pulled Heller to the side. Jame looked at him in question, while Alex pointed at the same D code who was now sprawled out on the ground. Alex then concentrated his body, and grunted, as he armored plats popped from his skin. Looking at James , Heller just nodded, and Lighter, bulkier plates popped out of his own body. Alex had turn his head up slightly to look at the bulky frame of James, whose pupiless, red eyes stared back down at him. No words needed to be spoken, as both charged forward, crushing the groudn beneath their feet.

The d code soldier picked himself up from the ground, only to find two man sized blades going through his body"Now I'll remember you" Said Alex, as he consumed the mans body.

They heard another sniper round go off, and this oe yet again went fro James's head. This time however, it bounced of harmlessly, with James just rolling his neck to lose some tension. he then sent a whipfist out into the darkness, and brought back the sniper who shot him in the head, TWICE. The blackwatch soldier looked up into Heller's eyes in fear, as the dark red orbs bore into his soul.

"Please Heller, Don't do thi-" he was cut off as James lifted him into the air, then dropped his spine onto his knees, snapping the man in half.

**'Boom'**

James and Alex looked forward, as a black M1a3 Abrams tank burst through the gate of the graveyard. Dozens of Blackwatch specters filled out in rows, taking up positions to fire at the figures in front of them. Six D codes rained down from the sky, landing in front of the tank. lastly, two Apache long bows Came in from behind some buildings, and flashed blue lasers as the two armored monsters in front of them.**  
**

Both parties stared each other down, stuck in an Mexican stand off, all trying to see who would make the first move. Alex felt James's legs tense in anticipation, as his left arm changed back into a curved blade, and his right turned into it's muscle mass form. Alex decided to Add a claw to his right arm, and a whipfist to his left.

**"What do you wanna do Alex?" **James asked him in his monstrous voice.

**"Can't go home" **Alex answered back, staring at the troopers menacingly** "You hit them up top, I'll get them from down here" **It was then, that Blackwatch opened fire on the two.

James Jumped high into the air, flying about 80 feet, before dropping his hammer fist down onto the tanks top. Alex Dashed forward, and threw his whipfist forward, grabbing a D code by his face. Bringing him forward, Alex head butted him, breaking his skull straight down the middle. After quickly absorbing the soldier, Alex saw another approaching from his side. Swinging his claw upward, he impaled the D code through the gut. Smiling wickedly as the man looked back at him in horror, Alex slightly brought his claws up, and watched as they sliced them man in half. Seeing a shadow forming around him, Alex looked up to see a d code flying over his head.

Looking over in the direction he came from, Alex watched in amusement as James swatted soldiers left and right, using the tank as a baseball bat. As the life left the Soldiers, James's tendrils would catch them in the middle of the air, and slam them down into his body to be assimilated. James ignored the rocket fire coming from the helicopters, as he jumped up, brought the tank over head, and swatted it down onto two D code soldiers. The men's gut spilled out as they weakly looked up, only to find to find their heads off sliced in half by James's blade.**  
**

***Grrrrrr **Boom*  
**

James turned his head up and watched as Alex pulled a Helicopter pilot from his seat, and held him up into the blades. The co pilot bailed out, as the Arial vehicle began to spin wildly to the ground. Alex rapped his whipfist around the other chopper, forcing it down with him. a large explosion followed, as both machines hit the ground, and their stationary missiles blew up from the intense pressure. **  
**

Not soon after this , did all the remaining troops quickly reformed them selves, and pointed their weapons at both men. Walking up to James, Alex could see a whole squadron of helicopters descending upon them.

James looked at Alex, and then gave him a wicked smirk with his glowing mouth **"Devastator?"**

**"Devastator"** Alex confirmed with his ally, as he tensed his body.

James glowed a dark red, while Alex glowed a reddish orange, both men holding them selves in pain. James suddenly slammed his fist in the ground, lifting everything but Alex into the air. With perfect timing, Alex shot his tendrils out of his body, ripping through everything it could fine. next to him, Heller's body exploded outwards as bits of Bio shrapnel connected to tendrils went out, and pulverized anything in their path. Both men felt as the Troopers were impaled upon the extensions of their bodies. Helicopters fell from the air, troopers were pulled in half, super soldiers were ripped into pieces, and tanks were sent flying blocks.

Pulling their tendrils back into their bodies, both men looked at the destruction they caused. The trees that previously filled the area were gone, replaced by small splinters of wood. Blood filled the cracks in the ground, and broken bits of machinery were_ everywhere,_ littering the graveyard even more. even the tomb stoens couldn't survive the onslaught, their stone crumbling before them.

All accept one.

Their standing defiantly among the destruction was the tomb stone of the deceased Colette Heller. flowers from the other graves flew over and landed ontop of hers, forming a ocean of vibrant colors.

"Wow" muttered Alex as he looked at the scene" That's unbelievably random, and unrealistic...and improbable" James said nothing, as he gazed at the grave with blank look.

And then he smiled.

"lets go home" he told his friend as he leaped away "Today was a good day"

"Yeah" said Alex after him, as he followed the man" Don't you think everyone is going to be pissed off that we defiled their loved ones grave Sgt. Heller?"

Flipping onto a building above them, James replied "They'll get over it...I'll have Maya bake them some cookies. That way, every one will be happy"

Alex sighed as he followed James back to the house " And they say you're the more sympathetic one"


	4. big booty bitches?

**This is a chapter I did purely for fun, enjoy.**

"1,2,3  
I got big booty bitches,  
Big, Big booty bitches  
I got big booty bitches,  
Big, Big booty bitches  
Hoo!  
Big booty bitches  
Big, big booty bitches  
Hoo!  
Big booty bitches  
Big, big booty bitches  
I got, I got  
big booty bitches,  
Big, big booty bitches  
I got big booty bitches  
Big, big booty bitches (x3)

Little bitches get out,  
We don't want no skinny bitche-"

"...what the hell are you listening too?"_**  
**_

Alex nearly fell out of his chair in surprise, as he quickly excited out of the _interesting_ video he was watching"I was looking into different music that I might like"

James held his head in disbelief, as he said "And you chose big booty bitches? at 4:00am?Damn it Alex, I don't want maya exposed to that "

"...It was in your daughters bookmarks" Replied Alex. He watched in curiosity as Heller instantly fell onto the floor in shock, unmoving. Alex stepped over towards his body, and kicked him slightly in the side"Hey...you ok?"

James continued to lay on the floor for another few minutes(with Alex kicking him in the side slightly), before he jumped up and bonked Alex on the head...with his hammerfist "Stop kicking me! What if I was dieing?"

"Impossible"

"What if I was in a coma?"

"Improbable"

"What if I DID actually fucking die"

"Then it would be funny"

"..."

"..."

James looked at Alex with a face that could only mean 'What the fuck?' " **_Why_** would that be funny?"

"Because the man who ripped my arms off died from finding out his daughter listens to "Big Booty Bitches" Why Else?" Alex replied dead serious .

Alex likes to troll occasionally.

"You know what mother f-""ALEX, JAMES!" Both men looked at each other, before dashing out the room.

Dana watched as they went flying through the furniture, _her _furniture, and create thier usual arsenal out of thier arms."What's wrong Dana?" Asked Alex, as Heller began to make his way up to Maya.

"Oh calm down, your both so paranoid...I wanted to talk to you about what the hell I saw on the news. Are you guys CRAZY? YOU CAN'T JUST-bLA BLA BLA BLA"

James and Alex looked at each other, and made a silent agreement. See both men decided to spend the rest of thier night after getting back home discussing what actions they would take in every day life, how to handle blackwatch, and how to protect the girls. Another issue that came up was how to deal with Dana's rather..dangerous chewing outs. They decided that the only thing to do is to runaway, jump onto the roof, sit back, relax, and wait for it to blow over._  
_

At least James thought it would work.

"Are you even listing to me!" Said Dana shocking the two back, and causing Alex to start inching backwards"I can't BELIEVE you guys!-"

She was cut off as Alex sent a light kick into James's back, launching him directly into Dana. He then high tailed it upstairs like Speedy Gonzales and didn't even look back. James found himself on top of Dana, who in return had fire in her eyes. The man could only say one thing as Dana opened her mouth again.

"fucking **_TRAITOR!_**"

( Maya Room)

Crash'

The little Heller looked up a Alex literally _dive rolled_ into her room. He dashed forward at speeds she could barely follow, and locked the door behind him. He looked around the room fragrantly, before his eyes landed on the closet. With no hesitation, he jumped into the enclosed space and closed the door behind him.

"Ummmm Mr merce-"

"Shusshhhh, hide little girl! You don't want to see what's going on out there"

Maya giggle a bit, before replying" Is Big sis arguing with daddy again?"

Alex peaked through the door slightly and responded"...yeah..how did you?"

"I hear a lot of Bad words"

"Oh"

" And it isn't the first time it happened, plus dad used to hide in my room all the time from mom."

"Really?" asked Alex, smirking at the new material he has.

"Yeah! you should come out it won't be long"

"...No"

( 5 hours later)

Dana giggled as she took another sip of vodka, due to her watching the now very nervous James in front of her. See, Dana had to pause for a moment in her 4 hour long rant to get a sip to drink. In her haste, she forgot that they put the vodka in the pitcher instead of a bottle, due to James's arguing over the usefulness of it. When the man tried to warn her, she chewed him out again and went on anyway.

not to long later, this happened

"Come on James, right here on the couch, Alex doesn't have to*hiccup* know" she said to the large man with a wink, as he began to crawl away from her...again"

"Now D-Dana you aint thinking this through" James told her as he found himself backed into a corner. He felt a hand sneak up his thigh, that caused him to squirm in alarm"Damn it woman, no means no!"

"Daddy..." stated Maya from the steps, which shocked Dana out of her drunkenness and caused thee woman to jump off of the man in front of her.  
" Mr Mercer won't come out of the closet...and he took my game boy deluxe" she payed no mind to what was goign on in front of her, she got over it the first 10 times Dana got drunk.

Dana looked at James apologetically, before making her way upstairs.

( Mayas room)

"Alex, come out of the closet please!" Asked Dana who was barely able to even comprehend this situation.

"Your just going to yell at me...and I'm playing Super Mario Bros. These...video games are actually very entertaining"

"Come on Alex" stated James from the door" Your playign Mario in my daughters closet with a blanket over your head...Now what is wrong with this image?"

"Lots, but it's a fanfiction what the hell do you expect? Now let me finish this level"

"Alex."

"I'm not coming out! Now unless unless black watch is attacking i don't wanna hear it"

Dana sighed"Please Alex, your acting like a kid and quite frankly it scares me"

"Yeah that's rich coming from some one who got drunk from drinking out of the wrong bottle and almost raped me" replied James again from the door and Dana heard the game pause as Alex looked up at the both of them from the closet in alarm.

"...what?"

If any of them were to look up into the window, they would see a camera sticking out of a tree...

(At red crown)

**"WHAT!" **simultaneously shouted all Blackwatch(aka cannon fodder) personnel in the communications room, but none louder than Colonel Rooks.

The operation to spy on the two monsters was the most exciting part of his day. He even began to play some music and drinking his office once he heard of the camera planting being successful. Imagine his surprise when he walked into his communications deck, and heard that James Heller, a man he's grown to respect and hate, talk about being almost raped by his fellow terrorist's sister, a fellow terrorist who locked himself in a closet to play a gameboy...not even a DS, a fucking old ass gameboy.

"Sir, what do we do?" asked one of his subordinates from his side.

"Kid we do nothing, I'm going to my office. If anyone needs me I'll be banging my head on the desk...good work boys"


End file.
